The memory of Levi
by Sel mizu
Summary: The memory of Levi es una historia creada por Mizu Sel. Esta historia es vista desde primera persona por las lectoras (Reader). La historia comienza cuando Julliette, tiene un nuevo compañero de clase al cual odia desde la primera vez que se vieron llamado Levi, después de algunos acontecimientos poco a poco se da a conocer su secreto y como el amor nace entre ellos dos...
1. The memory of Levi- Introduccion

_**Prologo-**_  
**Pues este Fanfic esta dedicado a alguien muy especial que ya solo queda en mis recuerdos, una persona que ya no existe a mi alrededor, todas estas palabras que solo quedan en el viento se podría decir…**  
**Para no poner esta dedicatoria tan deprimente, esto va para ustedes mis pequeñitas lectoras que ustedes siendo el vivo retrato de la protagonista s...e introducirán en un mundo común, en una escuela donde todos se llevan bien, con una familia normal…hasta que un chico extraño de repente aparece altera tus sentidos y mas remotos sentimientos que permanecieron en una tumba en el fondo de ti. Poco a poco te darás cuenta de que estas metida en un problema entre el y tu vida, dándote cuenta que con tan solo estar con ese chico puedes cambiar todo una vida o tal vez…mas de una.**  
**Sin mas que decir disfruten de esta historia de amor**…

_El recuerdo de __Lévi-_

Introducción - Día 1

Todo comenzó cuando una mañana alterada desperté tarde para ir a clases, después de una pesadilla confusa que tuve al levantarme, el colmo es que mi despertador no había sonado y nadie fue en busca de mi a despertarme. Corrí como loca al baño para cepillarme los dientes y darme una ducha, al salir me vestí con el uniforme de mi ya sombrío colegio al que tanto me daba pereza ir, que molestia despertarme tan temprano, pensé .Si mama y mi hermana mayor, Elizabeth , me escucharan me verían de tal manera que para que contar! Mi hermana era la mas lista en cuanto estudios contaba con ella cuando se trataba de trabajos pero para otra cosa, que decir , en cambio mi madre quería que fuera o diera lo mejor de mi, que ella alguna vez no pudo hacer alguna vez. No entendía ese plan de mi mama. Papa en cambio estaba feliz con lo que fuera. Por eso siempre terminábamos riendo y jugando lo dos, al lado de mi otro hermano mayor, Eren.  
Era demasiado tarde que deje mis pensamientos para mas rato. Saliendo de mi casa apresurada al coche que me esperaba afuera, era lo mas seguro que Eren lo envió para mi.  
Mi cabello ( tu color de cabello _) estaba peor que nunca lo cepillaba mientras iba en el coche, al verme en el espejo me puse algo de Friz y mejoro un poco. Tome mi mochila y baje del coche al llegar al colegio.  
El colegio mas bien parecido a un castillo antiguo o una mansión antigua que estaba frente a mi lo mire como si nada, no me impresionaba mucho aunque le historia de este lugar si. El aire me rozo en la cara no había notado que helaba, mi alergia al aire frio empezaría molestarme después, mi segundo año en este colegio empezaba y ya quería salir huyendo de este lugar, solo me gustaba ir por mis amigos y nada mas que eso, me gusta mucho la historia y cosas así…pero a decir verdad el estudio nose me daba hasta ahora prefería estar en clase hablando con mis amigas a poner atención al gruñón maestro Pixis que siempre me mandaba a detención.  
Ese viejo cabeza de rodilla algún día le hare una pequeña broma.  
Dieron el timbre finalmente y corrí a prisa por el campo verde que daba a la entrada del colegio.

En el salón de clases, que era igual de exentico que a lo demás del colegio, me senté en el lugar que tengo correspondido desde el primer día el que daba enfrente hacia la ventana, era un buen lugar solo que estaba enfrente del viejo maestro. Suspire y en eso recibí un abrazo de la nada, vi quien era, por la llamativa bufanda la identifique de inmediato.

-Mikasa!-La abrase y esta me despeino el cabello.

-Julliete-(Si este es su nombre así se identificaran ustedes). Dijo mi nombre con felicidad.

-Como has estado tonta, ¿Qué tal las vacaciones de verano?-Le pregunte a Mikasa, por su actitud supuse que no había hecho nada.

-Nada solo ayudar en casa, y…nada-Mikasa hizo un gesto y sus ojos destellaron. Se quedo como iluminada por un momento y tuve que jalonearla para que despertara parecía alucinada o algo.

Sin darnos cuenta ya casi todos estaban en el salón solo faltaban los algunos nuevos, faltaban algunas personas que esperaba: Ymir,Hanji Zoe y Sasha Braus.  
En eso momento aparecieron y al igual que Mikasa (que aun seguía alucinada por algo o alguien) me abrazaron, Ymir casi me estrangulaba y al caer casi asfixiada todas rieron de mi.  
Bromeamos y en eso retumbo la puerta todos hicieron la reverencia de levantarse y saludar al profesor con un "Buenos días profesor Pixis" y este nos decía que nos sentáramos después de un rato. Era algo que nos hacia educarnos según el director, a mi me parecían algo tonto.  
Detrás del profesor Pixis entraron 3 alumnos nuevos que tenían que presentarse ante toda la clase como su primer dia.  
Uno de ellos el único hombre que venia de lo nuevos, era calvo o asi me parecía daba al nombre de Connie se sentó hasta el fondo de un rincón y este renegó mientras se dirigía a su lugar.  
La siguiente era una chica rubia de ojos azules que daba ternura, se veía como sacada de una revista de princesas de Londres o de un reino, se llamaba Historia Reinss. Ymir me dio unas palmadas y le dirigió una mirada burlona a la pobre chica. Esta se sentó justamente a un lado de Ymir. Esta estaban en medio de la clase al igual que Mikasa y los demás.  
La ultima chica era menuda y tenia una mirada desinteresada, se presento rápida y formalmente y el profesor la dirigió a un lugar en medio justo un lugar atrás de Mikasa. Estas dos de miraron y no prensenti algo bueno. Entoces el profesor Pixis empezó hablar dando la clase en eso un sonido fuerte d ela puerta vino todos volteamos.

-Adelante, puedes pasar- El profesor lo dijo sonriendo casi burlándose, fuera lo que entrara le parecía grasioso.

-Callate viejo-La voz era brusca y tosca hasta que finalmente abrió la puerta.

Era un chico de mediana estatura, que incluso era mas alto que yo tenia los ojos de color gris destellaban intimidación y algunos miraron a otro lado, casi la mayoría excepto yo. Su cabello era negro y cortado a un estilo militar pero aun asi lo traía largo. No le quite la mirada de encima.

-Al fin te deparas a llegar, pensaba que ya no vendrías- Pixis le dijo como si hablara con otro maestro y no con un alumno.

-Ya estoy aquí, ¿asi que mas da viejo?- El chico le dijo en tono arrogante casi irritado, Pixis rio.

-Bien como ya estas aquí, preséntate ante todos!- El profesor grito y todos se quedaron derechos y viendo al frente. Levi lo miro y irritado miro a todos, seguía intimidando con su mirada y en eso dijo las palabras:  
_Mi nombre es Levi_.

Dijo algo tan simple su nombre y nada mas, le dirigió una mirada frívola a Pixis y este le susurro donde se sentaría, no podía escuchar me acerque un poco mas y tire mi cuaderno. Nadie me miro y me levante a recogerlas antes de que se diera cuenta el profesor. Otra mano se estiro a ayudarme y en se momento mire sus ojos. Los ojos de ese chico que me miro por un profundo instante, que brillaron con una luz y después volvieron a su antipatía y negatividad. Levi levanto mi cuaderno y los dos quedamos frente a frente, su mirada era tan pesada que mire a otro lugar. El chasqueo con los dedos y me movió a un lado, se sentó en su lugar…que era atrás de mi.

-¡Hey!-Le dije después de haberme empujado.

Levi me ignoro y me miro amenazando de que me callara, me senté en mi lugar enojada.  
Mi corazón latio a toda prisa y no entendí el por que. Este ardor de no comprendía…que me hacia sentir tan…anonada al chico que apenas acababa de ver…tan...tan enojada con ganas de darle una buena patada. Voltee con cuidado atrás de mi y este me miro fijamente, refunfuñando, lo mire retándolo este me miro sin parpadear y mi furia hizo que le tirara unas plumas que tenia en su lugar, este me dijo algo pero no lo escuche.  
Levi resoplaba a cada segundo irritado al igual que yo al comenzar la clase, quien no estaría igual, al tener a la maldad pura, a Levi, el chico mas tosco y frio que e conocido..

**Es muy corto pero espero que les haya gustado *-* nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	2. Capitulo 1- Primera señal

_**Aquí comienza bien la historia, estos capítulos son cortos pero ya irán avanzando y serán mas largos asi que no piensen mal pequeñas, bien disfruten del capítulo! *-*/**_

__

_Capitulo 1- Primera señal...  
_  
Ya paso un mes, un mes... desde que llego la maldad a MI salón. Desde que Levi el chico mas feo y tarado de todos llego a mi salón. No tienes ni una idea de cuanto lo odio.  
Siempre creyéndose el fuerte y frio de todos, ese estúpido que tanto odio...  
Nuestro primer encuentro fue inoportuno, después de todas las clases de estar como estatua los dos entendimos que no no...s llevaríamos bien apartir de ese momento. Me parecía perfecto no quería a el como amigo, ni como nada mas ni siquiera como compañero de clase. Las chicas comprendieron el ambiente;  
Mikasa no parecía agradarle y acepto mi decisión de alejarme de el.  
Sasha me apoyo mientras que el no me quitara el almuerzo o el suyo todo estaría bien.  
Ymir solo rio y dijo que como quisiera.  
Hanji...fue la que me dijo otra cosa, no esperaba que ella me dijera justamente algo que me ha dejado pensativa, sus palabras aun resuenan en mi mente:  
"_No te apoyare en esa decisión, se que puede terminar en algo mas esto..."-_Hanji me miro seria y después volvió a reir.

No sabia como actuar después de eso, parecía como si me traicionara Hanji! diciéndome que me acerque a el...Pocos días después de decirme eso, empezó hablarle al tarado. Este por increíble que se escuche...también le repondio cuando le hablaba!, ja! ese que se cree...me da tanta rabia con ganas de sacar a Hanji arrastras de su lado y decirle en su cara cuanto lo odio!.  
Una vez lo hice de todas las peleas pequeñas que hemos tenido en este mes, una fue grande.  
Pixis nos termino separando a ambos, aunque el no me daño ni nada, solo me tomo de las muñecas, algo extraño...Levi siempre suele peliarse con chicos de otros grados incluso chicas y terminan en el piso tendidos.  
Sera que...no, no lo creo, da la misma el enano cara de rata seguirá molestándome y odiándome como yo lo odio a el.

Me quede pensando mas en las cosas, mirando el techo de mi habitación acostada, pensando, deje la televisión prendida y me levante suspirando a apagarla. Escuche unos pasos afuera de mi habitación y brinque a esconderme, ya que tengo un horario para dormir.

-Julliete?- Alguien se asomo por la puerta, Eren.

-Shh, puedes pasar-dije en un susurro escondida en las cobijas, me asome y este ya estaba a mi lado viéndome.

-Que haces escondida jaja alguien te asusto?-Eren reia y lo golpie con una almohada en la cara, solo se movio su cabello castaño.

-Ojos de rana-le saque la lengua como solia hacerlo de pequeña con el.

-Mi hermanita, bien podrias decirme que haces despierta...-Eren me miro y sonrió.

-Mmm haciendo algo que no te interesa- Lo abraze y este también lo hiso.

-Que lastima te traía unos pastelillos que dejaron en la cocina, si me decias- Este sonrio burlonamente y abri los ojos hambrienta.

-Dame!-Me tire encima de el y lo jalone, este me dio una charola que saco abajo de la cama y empeze a comer.

-Comelona...podrias haberme dicho que tenias hambre y te traía si quieres todo el refrigerador-Eren rio y lo mire molesta.

-Haci haber si puedes traerlo y no mueres en el intento-lo mire sonriendo, y lo que no esperaba era que estallara en risa.

-Tienes chocolate por toda la boca jajaja- Eren busco un pañuelo que tenia y me limpio con cuidado después me miro a los ojos extrañado.

-Mmm te paso algo?- Eren sabia cuando me pasaba algo,algo bueno o malo por parte de el.

-Nada...escuela y ya sabes-

-¿O alguien?, ¿te molesta alguien?-En esos momentos deseaba decirle, pero no era el momento Eren era muy celoso, pensaría mal en cuanto le digiera.

-Nada enserio, no te preocupes, si?-Lo mire y este tenia ansiedad por que le dijiera, no le diría nada.

-Esta bien...bueno es hora de que duermas pequeña-Me acaricio el cabello y se llevo los pastelillos mientras salía de mi habitación comiendo uno.  
Le diría pero no aun, quería ver cuando Eren golpe a Levi pero todavía no.  
Las cosas son tan distintas desde hace un mes, pense.  
Suspire y me acosté en mi cama. Mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse y lo ultimo que pensé fue en los ojos de aquel que odio..._Levi._

_**Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden comentar me gustaría una critica o consejos! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! n.n**_


	3. Capitulo 2- El desastre y el detalle

**_Disfruten mucho este capitulo, lamento abandonar mucho el fic uwu seguiré aquí owo)9 comenten si les gusto enserio me gustaría leer sus comentarios TuT bueno espero les guste este capitulo!_**

Capitulo 2- (16 años) El desastre y el pequeño detalle-Parte 1-

La luz de la ventana entro por mi habitación, escuche como las cortinas se habrían poco a poco, no quise ver quien era la persona que estaba en mi habitación y preferí dormir de nuevo hasta que alguien me empezó a jalonear del brazo. No quería levantarme, me sentí como si me hubieran aventado un balde de agua fría, quería estar encontré las cobijas calientes.  
Anoche había tenido un sueño horrible que causo que despertara en la madrugada espantada y llorando.  
El sueño fue confuso pero logro asustarme y aterrorizarme, solo que me daba una pequeña pena de solo recordarlo, no quería pensar en eso, solo fue un sueño me lo repetía a mi misma a noche.  
Alguien me seguía jaloneando hasta que renegué y me levante de golpe.

-Que?!- Mire y era Sasha que me miraba confusa.

-Creo que no debí jalonearte tan fuerte-

-No te preocupes…¿pero que haces aquí?- No me molestaba que viniera Sasha a mi casa ( vivía a 2 casas de la mía y siempre estaba en mi casa desde pequeñas) pero era extraño que me despertara ella para ir al colegio.

-Eres un desastre Julliette que ni siquiera te acuerdas que ahora es tu… cumpleaños!- Sasha se me hecho encima salvajemente y yo grite tratando de aventarla escuche como habrían la puerta.

-Sasha! Que tramas quítate!-Le grite pero Sasha no se quitaba de encima.

-Calla! Ataquen chicas!- En eso vi como de la cortina salía Ymir sonriendo con una caja enorme, Mikasa debajo de mi cama y Hanji saliendo de mi armario con muchísimas cajas, apuesto a que estaría ahogándose ahí adentro. Mientras que la pequeña Historia salió del baño que esta en mi habitación con cuidado con una pequeña cajita, ella y Mikasa eran las únicas que traían solo una cajita y no tan exenticas.  
No recordaba que hoy era mi cumpleaños, con todas las cosas que traía en la cabeza…esfume esos pensamientos, ya no quería arruinarme mas el día por eso y menos por el sueño que tuve.  
Sasha finalmente se quito y yo me senté en mi cama. Las chicas se acercaron, la única que estaba alejada era Historia, era muy tímida aun no se acostumbraba a estar con nosotras, se unio con nosotras apenas hace 2 semanas, Ymir la había conducido con nosotras para que no estuviera sola. Un buen gesto de ella aunque algo extraño ya que Ymir es muy tosca.  
Ymir la tomo de la mano y la acerco mas alrededor de nosotras esta se sonrojo avergonzada. Enseguida todas se miraron y cantaron una canción de cumpleaños terminando con un:  
-Feliz cumpleaños Julliette!-Gritaron las cinco a coro. Les sonreí como nunca, y cada una me dieron sus regalos, primero fue Mikasa, después Historia, Ymir, Sasha (que esta me dio un jamón que dejo en la cocina) y Hanji que me lanzo todas las cajas de regalo en la cama, una caja en especial que me llamo la atención, era verde con un listón gris.  
Sasha estaba ansiosa por algo y babeando.

-Podemos ya ya ya!- Sasha empezó a decir y Mikasa la fulmino con la mirada, tanto como Ymir.

-Pfff no arruines la sorpresa-

-¿Que sorpresa?-Le pregunte curiosa mirando a Mikasa y a Ymir, estas se miraron entre si.

-Tu…pastel-Dijo Hanji interviniendo.

-Pero…¿no iremos al colegio?-Las mire y con mas razón a Hanji ella no faltaba por su clase de biología y ciencias.

-Recuerda que hoy no hay clases, el director decidió que no habría por un consejo o junta de maestros algo así-Dijo Mikasa mientras recordaba algo.

-Entonces comeremos!- Dijo Sasha ansiosa.

-Sasha!-Dijeron todas a coro.

-Hay…-Sasha bajo la mirada pero seguía babeando, reí.

-Jaja Vayan a la cocina y coman, por mientras yo me arreglo y me doy una ducha-

-Gracias!-Sasha se dirigió a abrazarme y corrió a la cocina, Mikasa, Ymir e Historia iban atrás de ella a alcanzar antes de que se coma todo. Solo Hanji se quedo conmigo, se sentó en la cama y yo me levante de esta.

Vi la caja verde que anteriormente me llamo la atención y me dispuse a abrirla.  
-Wuaaaa! No lo abras!- Hanji grito como si estuvieran haciendo un crimen asustándome, voltee a mirarla asustada.

-Que te pasa! Casi me matas de un infarto!?- Hanji rio y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, se sentó de nuevo en la cama y tomo la cajita verde.  
-Lo abrirás hasta que acabe tu "fiesta"-

-¿Que fiesta?-

-Vendrán personas a festejarte..-Hanji carraspeo nerviosa.

-¿Quienes..?-La duda me desesperaba.

-Pues..emm Connie, Eren, Anni-

-¿Annie?, pero sabes que ella y Mikasa…-No se agradaban del todo.

-No te preocupes tendré todo controlado, tu solo te preocupas por divertirte y verte bien, ok?-Hanji me miro y me sonrió, esto lo había planeado.

-Esta bien, ¿bueno quien mas vendrá?-

-Tu hermana, amigos de otros grados que conoce tu hermano, Ilse y…- Me sorprendió algunos de los nombres que dijo Hanji ya que a la mayoría tenia tiempo que no los veía, seria un fiesta extraña pero con recuerdos, solo falto de que digiera a una persona mas, pero dudaba si decirlo o no.

-¿Quien es Hanji?-

-…Levi ..-Hanji lo dijo tranquila pero después se protegió con una almohada para lo que venia empecé a gritar como loca y a caminar de un lado a otro. Hanji me tranquilizo, no creí que fuera posible de invitarlo!.

-Escucha!...-

-Que escucho?! Que lo invitaste a el!?- Le dije molesta.

-Es como un regalo para ti!-

-Un que?! Tu que?! Dijiste!?-Estaba furiosa, Hanji era increíble tan increíble que sonrió y empezó a tratar de contener la risa emocionada.

-Vamos vamos! –tomo un mechón de mi cabello color (tu color de cabello) y empezó a jugar con el, brinco en la cama, después vio mi cara y al final dijo:  
-Yo no le dije, ni las demás nada a Levi de que viniera, solo le dije lo que planeábamos darte como regalo una fiesta y el se dispuso a venir aunque no lo invitáramos, le dije que no hacia falta rudeza y que viniera si quería, si se trataba de ti que lo hiciera. Solo se molesto por lo ultimo que le dije y casi me mata pero bueno no sabe ocultar nada el enano- Reí con lo ultimo a carcajadas y Hanji también hiso lo mismo.

-Bueno …se hace tarde! me dices que piensas de eso después , ve y vístete, ponte linda! Vamos vamos-Hanji me empujo al baño, tome todo lo necesario y me encerré en el baño.

Me quede enfrente del espejo y no note el desastre de mi cabello, pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba ni siquiera como tenia el rostro pálido, si no que el, el…vendría aquí y no a la fuerza si no por decisión propia…  
Levi, cada vez daba señales mas extrañas que no comprendía, pero que me removían el estomago... 


	4. Capitulo 3- El desastre y el detalle (2)

**_No había podido subir el capitulo por cuestiones personales u.u espero poder seguir subiéndolos mas rápidos y disfruten de la historia, os quiero y espero sus comentarios!  
¡Viva Levi!_**

.

Mi piel se erizaba, mis sentidos estaban alerta y mi corazón estaba apunto de salirse de mi pecho, la respiración se entrecortaba y no sabia que era lo que me hacia sentir que el estomago se me revolviera, no sabia que esto se sentía estar al lado de la persona ...que quieres…pero era un sentimiento muy confuso que te hacia sentir positiva, viva y con alegría. Ahora se por que las personas se enamoran…sientes que estar al lado de esa persona es todo, que ya ni siquiera necesitas respirar, que solo estar con esa persona es la completa felicidad…pero… 

Mi cabello estaba seco finalmente y me puse al final los zapatos mas cómodos y lindos que encontré, alguien tocaba la puerta de mi habitación con rapidez y desesperada di un salto y abrí, era Hanji y Mikasa que me esperaban con ansias.  
La fiesta empezaría cuando la cumpleañera baje a la sala, y estaba por primera vez algo nerviosa por un cumpleaños mío. Las chicas se habían organizado, todas tenían vestidos aparte, y todas se alistaron mientras yo estaba encerrada en el baño calmándome un poco (aunque ninguna se entero de ello) no lo logre del todo, pero un poco ya es suficiente para sonreír en la reunión que tendríamos con todos los invitados.

Mikasa llevaba un vestido negro, que hacia resaltar su figura y sus ojos, con un pañuelo rojo en el cuello, que aunque parecía algo informal aun a si eso la hacia verse bien, los encajes del vestido hacían que se viera mas juvenil. Hanji llevaba un vestido morado, algo menos juvenil que el de Mikasa, incluso que el mío, tenia su cabello recogido con una coleta y un pequeño listón que combinaba con su vestido, aun así se veía bien, algo que tenia Hanji era que solía verse madura y responsable por su apariencia. Me preguntaba como me miraba yo a la vista de ellas, tenia el vestido que mi madre me regalo el día anterior, no recordaba por que me lo daba y decidiendo usarlo de una vez (aunque solo lo usaría una vez) me lo probé, era azul y de adelante algo corto y de atrás muy largo, tenia un toque algo elegante, algo que detestaba pero ya no tenia opción para regresar al baño y cambiarme. 

-¿Lista?- Me pregunto Mikasa que me miro un tanto preocupado, me sentía mareada.

-Si...lista…- Le dije mientras le sonreía, Mikasa no me creyó y miro a Hanji.

-La próxima deberías avisar por lo menos que le harás o que no, no crees?- Mikasa lo dijo con tono sarcástico y Hanji solo torció los ojos.

-Solo hago lo que se debe de hacer, ¿de acuerdo?, tu también debes de aprender de lo que dices, o me equivoco- Hanji no hiso ninguna expresión ni siquiera de sorpresa ni enojo, Mikasa en cambio se molesto y después se sobresalto por lo que dijo Hanji, abrió la boca intentando decir algo y después la cerro de nuevo. No entendí ni la mitad de lo que dijeron.

-Jaja vamos no arruinemos esto, ¿por favor?- Hanji le hiso su cara de ternura a Mikasa y esta no la miro, salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

-¿Que ocurre aquí? -

-Nada de lo que debes preocuparte-  
-Pero si acaban de casi…discutir si es que me parec-

-Nada nada tranquila después lo sabrás, vamos no hagas esperar a tus invitados!- Hanji me jalo arrastras hasta la parte de abajo y después bajo a prisa mientras íbamos aun en las escaleras.

-E-espera Hanji!- Grite y esta solo rio, bajo mas rápido de lo que imagine y sin pensar grite de nuevo su nombre, y…todos los invitados me miraron.

-Hola- Me puse nerviosa quería que me llevara la…!, en eso alguien toco la puerta principal que daba a la entrada de mi casa, todos voltearon, entro un grupo de chicos riendo y gritando. Entre ellos venia Eren.

-Hola hermana, ¿ya estas lista?, traje algunos amigos…para que empiece la fiesta- Eren grito y después le siguieron sus amigos, alguien puso música de las bocinas que se escucharon por la sala hasta la cocina, en eso empezaron todos a esparcirse y otros tantos me miraron. Daba la misma era hora de divertirme, pensé.

-Hey! Julliete!- Escuche la voz de Eren gritándome atrás vez de la música y todo el griterío que empezaba, llego y me abrazo tiernamente.

-¿Tengo el permiso de felicitar a mi hermanita?-

-Payaso- Le di un codazo y este solo fingió dolor y sonrió. -Así que.…¿ya eres una anciana?-

-Jaja mira quien lo dice el chico de 17 años-

-Oye estoy mas joven que tu, soy mas fuerte que nadie y mucho mas-  
-¿Tonto?-

-Jaja diría mas inteligente pero bueno…espera oye!-

-Vez si lo eres, demasiado tarde no lo olvidare-

-Buena esa-

-Podrías soltarla también necesito abrazar a mi hermana- Escuchamos una voz, que por extraño que pareciera la conocíamos muy bien aunque no pasara mucho tiempo con nosotros dos; Elizabeth, tenia puesto un vestido negro de seda demasiado elegante, sus ojos esmeralda la hacían resaltar, algunos de los amigos de Eren la miraron con la boca abierta.  
Eren la miro y me soltó, después esta me dio un abrazo muy tosco y a diferencia de Eren, muy antipático. Eren la miro serio ni le dijo mu. Esta me felicito, como costumbre de ella, iría con mama y papa a un restaurante donde se verían para hablar de su pase a la universidad.

-No hagan por favor desastre, ok?-

-Esta bien- Dijimos los dos, mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa y los demás seguían bailando y divirtiéndose. Eren bufo, le daba toda la razon, Elizabeth desde muy pequeña era muy alejada de nosotros, prefirió estar en la biblioteca y ser fría con ambos.

-Bueno...dejando recuerdos familiares, creo que te debo entregar a tus amigas, ¿vamos?- Eren alzo una mano, en gesto de reverencia, yo rei.

-Claro mi lord- Eren me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la cocina donde estaban las chicas, todas conversaban las unicas que no estaban eran Ymir, Historia y Hanji. Sasha comia y mejor decidi irme con la unica que estaba libre ,era Mikasa.

-Hola Mikasa-

-Hola Julliete, los demas fuer- Mikasa abrio los ojos y parecia ponerse pálida.

-¿Mikasa?- Solte de la mano a Eren y este volteo sobresaltado ya que estaba distraido con otra cosa.

-¿Estas bien, Mikasa?-

-Si, si estoy bien- Mikasa abrió lo ojos como alucinada, algo imaginaba o pensaba. Despues miro a la dirección de mi lado.

-¿Que les pasa? ¿juegan al doctor?- Mikasa se recompuso, no entendi su actitud. Eren la miro y extendió la mano.

-Hola me llamo Eren...Jeager- Mikasa se le quedo viendo y Eren miro con interés, quería darle un empujon a Mikasa para que reaccionara hasta que lo hiso le tomo la mano.

-Mucho gusto soy…Mikasa Ackerman…-Mikasa actuó normal como solía hacerlo, Eren le sonrió y después se dirigió a mi.

-Bueno espero que se diviertan, ire con mis amigos- Eren se fue entre la multitud, Mikasa estaba mas pálida y puso su frente contra el refrigerador. 

Las chicas se estaban divirtiendo los invitados comieron, llego el momento de partir el pastel, una parte estaba mordida y todos miramos a Sasha comiendo, todos reímos y seguimos con la fiesta bailando.  
Eren me presento a un chico algo tierno de su misma edad llamado Armin. Conversamos un rato los 3 y después se integro a nosotros Mikasa y Hanji, esta seguía aun pálida, y cuando Eren le ofrecía una bebida esta se ponía nerviosa.  
La fiesta terminaría pronto y tenia la sensación de cada hora mirar la puerta para escuchar un "toc toc" pero nada…que pensaba, por que quería que viniera el.

-Vendrá- Hanji me dijo después de verme impaciente de ir a checar la puerta.

-¿De que hablas?- Le dije haciendome la tonta, pero no funciono.

-No hace falta que actúes, se que quieres que venga- Hanji sonrió y me miro con emoción.

-Siempre quieres ganar…-

-Y sabes que tengo la razón-

-Gracias por admitirlo- Hanji lo dijo aun mas emocionada hasta que se escucho la puerta abrirse, brinque de golpe y entro…

Venia con un traje negro, y una camisa de vestir gris que combinaba con sus ojos. Miro hacia la cocina y enseguida a la sala…justamente donde estaba yo, ahí parada como tonta, sus ojos eran como un cristal afilado para mi con tanta frialdad e intensidad al mismo tiempo y después…se dirigió a mi. Quería tomar a Hanji pero esta ya no estaba. Idiota, pensé. No sabia que hacer y camine hacia mi habitación aprisa, la música ya nose escuchaba tan fuerte. Estaba en el pasillo de las habitaciones. Voltee y el ahí estaba, me habia seguido.  
Levi aun seguía con esa mirada de seriedad y no me quitaba la mirada de encima. Su mirada me hacia sentir incomoda. Después de minutos de solo mirarnos (aunque el lo hacia mas que yo) hablo:  
-Supongo que ya no sere el primero en felicitarte, asi que no es necesario hacer el teatro-

-No, ya no es necesario- Le dije firme mientras que este aun me miraba.

-Linda casa-

-Gracias- Le dije algo cortante, no podía evitar sentirme enojada a la vez.

-No estoy aquí, por tu cumpleaños ni nada, no te creas las cosas tontas que te imaginas- Levi me siguio mirando y metio sus manos a su pantalón-. Solo estoy aquí para que ya medio mundo no crea tal cosa que no es.-

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo, ya no quiero los mismos rumores, no quiero que me relacionen contigo...- Le dije molesta, estaba cansada de que los demas empezaran a creer eso, o mejor dicho, casi todo el colegio.

-Bien, buena chica- Levi lo dijo en tono sarcástico, como si le hablara a un perro.

-Eres un imbécil-

-¿Tan rápido quieres pelear?, ja- Levi se empezó acercar. -Eres molesta, enserio junto con tus amigas, pero especialmente tu, no eres facil de…ignorar- Levi se acerco tanto con un unos cuantos paso que casi lo tenia frente a frente, empecé a retroceder hacia las escaleras.

-Si no soy facil de ignorar, ¿por que no te cambias de salon?, o de una buena vez…lagarte del colegio- Le dije lo mas fría que pude pero el ni se inmuto.

-No quiero dejártela tan facil- Levi se acerco un paso mas y yo avance hacia atrás para huir con los demás.

-Déjame de una maldita vez!- le dije en la cara y este se quedo serio.

-El odio y el sentimiento es mutuo no eres la única que repugna la presencia del otro- Levi lo dijo con enojo, esta vez estaba molesto-

-Déjame en paz!- Le grite en la cara y corri, pero torpemente no me di cuenta que caria o di un paso en falso.

-Ah!- solo alcance a gritar, me impactaría o rodaría por las escaleras, hasta que me tomo Levi de la mano, me acuno en sus brazos, el también caería, el decidió caer conmigo.  
Y asi es como caímos los dos…me abrazo y los dos caimos rodando por las escaleras, sentí pequeños rasguños y como sonaba la espalda de Levi. Algo me golpeo la cabeza fuertemente que comencé a sentirme mareada. Llegamos hasta el final de las escaleras, vi como los demas caían, borrachos, estaba apunto de desmayarme, cuando escuche algo.  
-Julliette!- Alguien grito y un gemido, alguien vomitaba.  
-Levi!- Alguien mas grito. Era cierto no lo sentia cerca. Lo busque asustada, aunque mis ojos se cerraron empezaba a quedarme dormida una oscuridad me aclamaba, quería dormir. Entonces es ahí cuando sentí el abrazo cálido de alguien acogiéndose a mi lado….


	5. Capitulo 4- Sentimientos

_**Criaturitas ahora les traje el capitulo mucho mas rápido espero lo disfruten n.n y no olviden comentar, me encantaría leer sus opiniones 3**_  
_**Y ¡Que viva Levi!**_

*Al día siguiente….*

-¡Levi!- Me levante de golpe con lo ojos aun cerrados, al abrirlos, mi habitación estaba totalmente hecha un desastre. Había tenido un mal sueño de nuevo, o eso quería me suplicaba a mí misma que lo de anoche no haya pasado...

-Pero…¿Qué paso aquí?- me dije a mi misma. Parecía que hubiera pasado un huracán en mi cuarto la ropa estaba tirada por doquier, había comida, cajas y más cajas de regalos destruidas, envolturas, y latas de cerveza por todos lados.

Me toque la frente y la cara, suspire aliviada. Al menos no termine borracha como los demás…creo.  
Me levante de la cama, todos mis regalos estaban en una esquina a salvo, alguien los escondió muy bien del huracán o sabía que podrían destruirse. La ropa del suelo que estaba en toda la habitación…no era mía, ¿De Sasha?. No tenia otra opción, tendría que investigar qué es lo que ocurrió a noche después de…moví la cabeza para deshacer los recuerdos, entre más pronto me moviera investigaría que paso aquí.  
Recorrí toda la habitación limpiándola, después de un rato de limpieza extrema que jamás había hecho (por pereza), encontré solo ropa y ropa que no era mía, y la caja verde de listón gris estaba intacta, la levante y la puse en mi cama. Si Hanji estuviera en este momento me mataría y si lo hago sin que este me volvería a matar. ¿Dónde estarían todos?.  
Abrí la caja con cuidado, sin importar lo que tuviera dentro y me lleve una gran sorpresa…

…  
*Flashback Levi*

La torpe me miro furiosa, clave mi mirada en ella, no hacía falta que me pusiera molesto, con solo mirarla le hacía entender que tuviera cuidado con lo que digiera aunque a decir verdad… nunca hacia lo correcto. Siempre terminaba realizando lo contrario a lo que le decía, los demás a diario siempre entendían con mi simple mirada que no debían meterse conmigo, mi actitud brusca les hacía entender muchas cosas. Pero había muchos imbéciles en el colegio que no entendían eso y quieren hacerse los "valientes" para demostrar demás. ¿Y que ganan al final?, un camino a la enfermería y yo a la estúpida dirección. No me encanta me meterme en problemas, aunque así aprendí y nací defendiéndome (o mas bien me enseñaron a serlo) incluso la fachada de brusco, hostil y cruel la tengo desde nose cuando así que no importa una mierda que haga.  
La torpe me dijo otra cosa y solo le dije lo primero que pensé y puse mis manos en los bolsillos del estúpido traje que me dio Hanji. No sabía porque hacia esto, la chica que tenía enfrente era la razón de todo este teatro, si por mi fuera la tendría en el piso. Los que siempre me detenían en la escuela eran Pixis y Hanji, sus demás amigas me valían un comino, la cuatro ojos se molestaría, Pixis le informaría al director de inmediato y problemas y problemas…  
Pero al pensarlo bien…estamos fuera del colegio, así que nadie está aquí vigilándome ¿o sí?

Me acerque poco a poco diciéndole tonterías para distraerla, la torpe se alejó y se acercó a las escaleras…retrocediendo, y como su apodo lo dice, hiso un paso torpemente alejándose de mí.  
Lo que no veía venir era que yo sin pensarlo la tomara de la mano para que no callera, la tome de las manos pero el equilibrio entre los dos no era el mismo he hizo que nos cayéramos. Los raspones no me dañarían, ya he recibido golpes y heridas peores pero ella se lastimaría era mucho más frágil.  
La abrase y así rodamos por las escaleras, escuche como un crujido salía de mi espalda. Después algo sonó, algo que provenía de la cabeza de ella, y abrí lo ojos pero con la velocidad en la que caímos, sin darme cuenta ya se había golpeado en la cabeza con algo.  
Al caer escuchamos como alguien nos llamaba, y otros caían, vi como los de mayores grados nos observaban y después vomitaban, borrachos imbéciles.  
Ella se empezó a mover, la abrace para que dejara de lastimarse más. Quería que se alejara en cuanto hice esto pero así no funcionan las cosas con ella, como pensé antes; siempre hace lo contrario a lo que pienso. En vez de alejarse, acepto el abrazo que le di e inmediatamente se quedó dormida. Le voltee el rostro con cuidado encarándola, pero…la furia que me invadió de la nada desapareció, dormida tan profundamente como si tuviera uno de los mejores sueños de su vida. La mire, sentía un cosquilleo extraño y una ansiedad por llevármela en esos momentos...me recordé que tenía testigos a mi alrededor, la deje a un lado con cuidado y me levante de inmediato.  
Alguien me toco el hombro, podía suponer quien era. Eren.  
El peli castaño me vio furioso parecía como si estuviera apunto de querer arrancarme el hombro, de nuevo. Eren y yo nos desagradábamos, ni siquiera el enojo que me tenia su hermana se comparaba con el que tenía el hacia mi y viceversa.

-¿¡Ahora te metes con mi hermana imbécil?!- Tenía una botella en sus manos y olía a alcohol, sabía lo que me esperaba. Este me dio un puñetazo en la mejilla, le regrese el golpe en el abdomen este cayó al suelo y se levantó, me dio un golpe en el abdomen un par de veces, me hice a un lado y este me tomo hasta llegar a la sala, las amigas de Juliette me miraban, la rubia que daba al nombre de Historia grito.

-Deténganlos!- Ymir, la chica morena, solo la cubrió para que nosotros no le hiciéramos nada.

Sasha vio por las escaleras a Julliette y fue hacia ella tratando de hacerla reaccionar, Eren seguía forcejeando conmigo quería que ya terminara, de un golpe en el cuello hice que callera desmayado, debía admitir que era valiente por segunda vez para durar conmigo peleando, aunque esta vez estuviera ebrio.  
Corri a las escaleras y ella seguía desmayada, toque la perilla de la puerta…algo me detenía…tenía que ver que le paso.  
Me di la vuelta y Hanji ya estaba enfrente mío, con los brazos cruzados, las demás amigas de Julliette estaban a su lado tratando de cargarla en vano. Hanji aún me miraba enojada.

-Tsk no me mires así-

-Eres un pequeño problema…- Dijo la cuatro ojos decepcionada, la hice aun lado y me acerque quitando las manos de sus amigas de ella, la cargue en brazos hasta su habitación al encontrarla, la deje en su cama tapándola. Todos sus regalos estaban en la cama y los deje en una esquina para que estuvieran a salvo de los borrachos de abajo.  
Al fin di media vuelta para salir de su habitación, tenia ya la mano en la perilla...y antes de retirarme dijo:

-_Levi_…- suspirando.  
Me quede ahí parado por unos diez minutos, sin decir nada, ni pensar en nada. Me acerque a su cama, dormía profundamente.

-Lo haces tan difícil- Le susurre, salí de su habitación y finalmente me marche de su casa.

Abrí la caja y sin poder creerlo tenía una nota de Levi, y una insignia con alas extraña y antigua. ¿Levi dejándome un regalo?, es extraño, pensé. La nota decía lo siguiente:

"**_Te espero en la entrada del colegio, tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas, sobre los rumores de que estamos juntos, quiero acabar con esas estupideces para al fin no tener ningún contacto entre tú y yo, y jamás que molestarte más…nos vemos, feliz cumpleaños"_**  
**_P.D Entra a clases de ballet, para que coordines tus estúpidos pasos_****_"_**  
**_Atte: Levi_**


End file.
